james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Avatar (film)
Avatar is a science fiction film written and directed by James Cameron, starring Sam Worthington, Zoë Saldaña, Stephen Lang, Michelle Rodriguez, and Sigourney Weaver. It wads made by Lightstorm Entertainment and released by 20th Century Fox on December 18, 2009. The film is set in the year 2154 on Pandora, a fictional Earth-like moon in a distant planetary system. Humans are engaged in mining Pandora's reserves of a precious mineral known as unobtanium, while the Na'vi — the sapient and sentient race of humanoids indigenous to the moon — resist the colonists' expansion, which threatens the continued existence of the Na'vi and the Pandoran ecosystem. The film's title refers to the remotely controlled, genetically engineered human-Na'vi bodies used by the film's human characters to interact with the indigenous population. Avatar had been in development since 1994 by James Cameron, who wrote a 114-page scriptment for the film. Filming was supposed to take place after the completion of Titanic, and the film would have been released in 1999, but according to James Cameron, "technology needed to catch up" with his vision of the film. In early 2006, James Cameron developed the script, the language, and the culture of Pandora. He stated that since Avatar was successful, there will be at least two sequels. The film was first titled Project 880, and was released in traditional 2D and 3D formats, along with an IMAX 3D release in selected theaters. The film is estimated to have cost over $300 million to produce, and another estimated $200 million for the distribution and other costs, thus totaling to about half a billion dollars. Avatar is being touted as a breakthrough in terms of filmmaking technology, for its development of 3D viewing and stereoscopic filmmaking with cameras that were specially designed for the film's production. Opening to critical acclaim, it earned an estimated $27 million on its opening day and an estimated $77,025,481 domestically its opening weekend. Worldwide, the film grossed an estimated $232,180,000 its opening weekend, the ninth largest opening-weekend gross of all time, and the largest for a non-franchise, non-sequel and original film. It is also considered to be a front-runner for awards and nominations at the 82nd Academy Awards. So far, it has been nominated to 4 Golden Globes, 2 of which it won: Best Director and Best Motion Picture (Drama). The film was rated PG-13 by the MPAA for intense epic battle sequences and warfare, sensuality, language and moderate tobacco usage. The movie has grossed over $2 billion worldwide, the first movie to ever do so. On January 25, 2010, Avatar surpassed Titanic ''as the highest grossing film of all time, worldwide. Plot In the year 2154, Jake Sully (Sam Worthington), a former U.S. Marine paralyzed from the waist down due to wounds sustained in combat, is selected to participate in the Avatar Program. Originally, the position was supposed to be filled by his identical twin brother Tom Sully, who was recently killed by a man who attempted to rob him of his money. Arriving from the six-year journey from Earth to Pandora, Jake awakes from cryosleep with hundreds of other personnel to work at the human colony on this inhabited moon of Polyphemus, one of three fictional gas giants orbiting Alpha Centauri A. Jake meets with Colonel Miles Quaritch (Stephen Lang), a hardened and seasoned military veteran who is in charge of security on the colony. Quaritch welcomes the new personnel and military soldiers and briefs them on Pandora. It is mostly covered with lush rainforests and wildlife, and home to the primitive Na'vi, a sentient race of tall, blue-skinned humanoids. The colony personnel and military are under the jurisdiction of the Resources Development Administration (RDA), a non-governmental organization back on Earth. Jake is introduced to Norm Spellman (Joel David Moore), a biologist who arrived on the same rotation of personnel as he did and Dr. Grace Augustine (Sigourney Weaver), a botanist as well as the leader of the Avatar Program, which allows humans to control avatars, which are genetically engineered human-Na’vi hybrids who look like Na'vi. Using the avatars, Grace and her team have made some considerable progress teaching some Na’vi their ways and English as well as learning their language and culture. Grace is not pleased with RDA administrator Parker Selfridge's (Giovanni Ribisi) decision to use Jake to replace his brother’s avatar position, as she will have to spend time training him in Na’vi culture as well as teaching him how to control his avatar. Parker stresses that the RDA needs to mine the extremely valuable mineral unobtanium, which can be found in huge deposits on Pandora. Meanwhile, Quaritch makes Jake his informant to gather information on the Na’vi and their home, the Hometree (kelutral), which has huge deposits of unobtanium buried deep below its surface. He wants Jake to gain their trust and convince them to leave their home within three months. After being trained for several weeks in his new body, Jake, Grace and Norm explore the native wildlife with Trudy Chacon (Michelle Rodriguez), a retired Marine pilot who is assigned to ferry them to their location. While Grace and Norm study the wildlife, Jake encounters a group of hammerhead titanotheres, a rhinoceros-like animal species. However, the titanotheres flee from a thanator (palulukan), a terrifying land predator. Grace shouts at her group to flee. Jake runs from the thanator, who is after him, and loses most of his equipment and weapon in the process. He narrowly escapes death from the predator and falls into raging rivers below. As darkness falls, Jake creates a fire torch using a sap substance on the trees, and once more runs and fights a large group of small sized viperwolves (nantang). A female Na’vi named Neytiri (Zoe Saldaña) rescues him and kills several of the viperwolves before they all flee. Neytiri is at first angry with Jake for having caused her to kill the viperwolves needlessly and leaves him. Jake goes after Neytiri, who tells him not to follow as she knows he is an avatar hybrid - a dreamwalker from the Sky People. Jake is caught by her fellow Na’vi, but Neytiri defuses the situation by telling her people that she witnessed him being chosen by the seeds of Eywa, a spiritual entity that the Na’vi worship, which indicate him as a pure spirit. Meeting Eytukan (Wes Studi) and Mo'at (C. C. H. Pounder), the leaders of the Omaticaya clan, who are also Neytiri’s parents, Jake presents himself as a warrior "dreamwalker", a term the Na’vi used to call the avatar hybrids, with his intention to learn from them. Eytukan and Mo’at agree to teach Jake, making a reluctant Neytiri his tutor. From that day on, Jake spends his time learning the ways and culture of the Na’vi warriors, while jumping back to his original human body to report to Parker and Quaritch on information regarding the aliens. Grace arranges the movement of the avatar team to a remote camp in the Hallejuiah Mountains after finding out from Dr. Max Patel that Jake has been having regular communications with Quaritch about the Na'vi. In his avatar form, Jake learns how to bond and control his flying mountain banshee, while gaining respect and admiration from the Na’vi, his relationship with Neytiri continuing to grow, but also earning the jealousy and annoyance of Tsu'tey (Laz Alonso), Neytiri’s betrothed and next in line to be the clan leader. Reporting back to Quaritch, the Colonel wants Jake to begin his plan to convince the tribe to leave the Hometree, but Jake is now reluctant and weary of his fellow humans to exploit the moon’s resources. He tells Quaritch that he will attempt to convince the tribe once he is made part of the People, a ceremony granting the greatest honor to an avatar. That night, Jake undergoes the ceremony where Eytukan considers him as one of their own and made part of the People, with Grace and Neytiri looking on. Jake is now part of the Omaticaya clan, and with this he can choose his mate; he and Neytiri choose each other and spend that night mating at the Tree of Voices, and they are now mated for life. When Jake and Neytiri awake, they encounter several bulldozers, sent by the RDA, destroying the nearby forests. In his attempt to stop them, Jake destroys one of the machine’s camera arrays. Returning to the Hometree, Tsu'tey confronts him for mating with Neytiri. Before anything else can happen, Jake and Grace are suddenly sent back to their human bodies when soldiers sent by Quaritch arrive and open their link units to take them back by force. Quaritch and Parker have seen footage of Jake destroying the bulldozer’s cameras and have checked his entry logs, indicating him as losing interest to participate in the plan as well as committing possible treason. Grace tells an unbelieving Parker that the trees and plant life make up a huge network which connects the spiritual consciousness of all life, including the Na’vi, and must not be destroyed. Given a chance to attempt a final plea to the tribe to leave their home, Jake and Grace return to their avatar forms but the Na'vi refuse to listen after Jake reveals he was sent by his superiors to convince them to move. They are bound and labelled as traitors by the Na'vi who intend to defend themselves. A large strike force led by Quaritch destroys the Hometree, burning it to the ground, while killing large numbers of the tribe, despite their attempts to retaliate. Mo’at releases Jake and Grace from their bonds and pleads them to save her tribe. Eytukan is killed in the destruction, leaving Neytiri devastated. She tells Jake to stay away when he tries to comfort her. In the chaos, Jake and Grace are sent back to their original bodies to be placed under arrest for treason, along with Norm, who tried to stop the military from disabling their avatar forms. Trudy Chacon rescues the avatar team from prison and flies them to safety, however Grace is shot by Quaritch when he attempts to stop them from leaving the colony. The team has the camp container holding the avatar transfer pods sent near the Tree of Souls, where the remaining Omaticaya tribe has fled to safety. Jake makes his intention to redeem himself in the eyes of the Na’vi and successfully tames and controls a great leonopteryx, an enormous flying creature related to the banshee, making him the sixth Toruk Makto in Na'vi history. Jake makes a plea to Mo’at to save Grace from dying. This is done by trying to have her consciousness transferred permanently into her avatar form, using the Tree of Souls, before her human body expires. However, it is too late, as Grace is too weak to be transferred. Before she passes away, she tells Jake that she’s seen Eywa and the holy entity does exist. Following Grace's death, he asks Tsu’tey, who has been made clan leader, and the entire tribe to stand with him and face the humans. Having earned back the tribe’s trust, Jake makes plans to join with other clans to strike back at the human forces. Surveying the Na’vi, Quaritch learns that other clans have converged with the Omaticaya at the Tree of Souls and decides to destroy them and their holy ground to put an end to their defiance once and for all. The night before the battle, Jake appeals to Ewya to fight along side the Na'vi, asking her to look into Grace's memories of Earth. A huge military fleet commandeered by Quaritch approach the Tree of Souls, beginning the Assault on the Tree of Souls. Thousands of Na’vi warriors led by Jake and Tsu’tey take to the skies and attack the fleet, causing huge losses on both sides. Neytiri is knocked off her banshee and flees the military ground forces, while Norm’s avatar is shot, forcing him to jump back to his real body and continue the fight as a human. Tsu’tey makes a valiant attempt to take down the shuttle carrying the explosives, but is shot and falls to the forest below. Trudy makes a valiant attempt to protect Jake from Quaritch's Dragon, but is outgunned and killed. When all things seem bleak, the native wildlife of Pandora strikes back in force, seemingly responding to Jake's earlier plea to Eywa for help. The ground and aerial troops are scattered by the wildlife, while the shuttle carrying the explosives is destroyed before it reaches the Tree of Souls. During the wildlife's attack on the ground, a thanator approaches Neytiri and offers her to ride it. She accepts by bonding with it. Jake manages to bring down Quaritch’s gunship, but the Colonel manages to get into his AMP suit and escape the ship's destruction. Finding the camp containing the avatar pods by chance, Quaritch attempts to destroy Jake’s body but Neytiri and her thanator attack him. However, Quaritch kills the thanator with his AMP and is about to kill Neytiri when Jake arrives to challenge him. As they fight, Jake destroys the AMP’s life support and canopy but is caught in the mech’s grip. Neytiri saves Jake by planting two arrows into Quaritch’s chest, killing the Colonel. The camp is damaged during Quaritch's attack and leaks deadly Pandoran air, leaving Jake's human body almost dying from the poisonous air until Neytiri helps him put on his exopack. At this moment, Jake says to Neytiri "I See you", the traditional Na'vi greeting. Neytiri begins to shed tears of joy and says it back to him. The words take on an entirely new meaning as Jake is in his human form. Having put an end to the military's attack, the Na'vi round up the remaining RDA personnel to be sent back to Earth, never to return, while allowing a select group to stay with them on Pandora, which includes Jake, Norm, the avatar team and many other RDA defectors. Jake decides to stay in his avatar form forever, and concludes his final entry log of his experiences on his birthday. Returning to the Tree of Souls, he undergoes the consciousness transfer from his human body to his avatar form, and awakens to a new life as a Na'vi. Cast Humans *'Sam Worthington' as 'Jake Sully, a Marine veteran, paralyzed from the waist down that volunteers to go to Pandora as an avatar driver. There he falls in love with the Na'vi princess, Neytiri. He is the main protagonist of the film. *Sigourney Weaver' as 'Dr. Grace Augustine, a xenobotanist that mentors Jake Sully and helps him in the amazing planet of Pandora. She is in charge of the Avatar Program. *Michelle Rodriguez' as 'Trudy Chacon, a SecOps pilot that takes the avatar team to different parts on Pandora. *Joel David Moore' as 'Norm Spellman, an anthropologist who studies plant and nature life (like Dr. Grace Augustine). *Stephen Lang' as 'Miles Quaritch, the chief of security on Pandora. He has a profound disregard for Pandoran life and is the main antagonist. *Giovanni Ribisi' as 'Parker Selfridge, the Administrator of the RDA who does anything for money and the second-most prominent villain, after Quaritch. *Matt Gerald' as 'Lyle Wainfleet, a SecOps corporal. *Dileep Rao' as 'Dr. Max Patel, the doctor of the operation that passes the human mind on an avatar. Na'vi *[[Zoe Saldana|'''Zoe Saldana]] as Neytiri, the Omaticaya clan princess that Jake falls in love with. *'CCH Pounder' as Mo'at, the clan's spiritual leader and mother of Neytiri. She feels uncomfortable about the humans visiting her home planet. *'Laz Alonso' as Tsu'tey, the clan's finest warrior that was supposed to mate with Neytiri. *'Wes Studi' as Eytukan, the clan's leader and father of Neytiri. He is well-respected by his people. Special Edition Re-release There was a theatrical re-release of the film in theaters on August 27, 2010, it included an extra 9 minutes of footage. It was only released in 3-D and IMAX 3-D and was only in theaters for one week. The 9 extra minutes of footage include: *A sturmbeest hunt after Jake learns to ride an ikran (Jake kills one of these creatures with his bow from atop his ikran). *A scene near the end of the film where a mortally wounded Tsu'tey assigns the clan's leadership to Jake and orders him to end his agony. Jake unwillingly does so, and recites a prayer for him. *The mating scene is extended and shows Jake and Neytiri connecting their queues and the deep meaning that this act has for the Na'vi. *The scene near the campfire is extended. Neytiri tells Jake her full name. *Grace, Norm and Jake visit Grace's abandoned school. *Another added scene is inserted after the destruction of the Tree of Voices by RDA bulldozers. The Na'vi attack the bulldozers and kill the human escorts, leaving the equipment destroyed and burning. Even the soldiers in AMP suits are killed. This scene shows Lyle Wainfleet reporting the scene of the attack to the Operations Center. The addition of this scene helped clarify the reason for the decision by Quaritch and Parker Selfridge to destroy the Hometree. *A scene is also added after Jake, Grace, Trudy and Norm arrive at the remote base Site 26 in the Hallelujah Mountains. In this scene, it is explained why the mountains float (they are rich in unobtanium, a natural superconductor that floats in the presence of magnetic fields). *There are also a few seconds added to many already-existing scenes (for example, an addition to the scene where Jake touches the fan lizard). Soundtrack Avatar: Music from the Motion Picture was released on December 15, 2009 by composer James Horner. Awards Empire Awards *Best Movie (Winner) *Best Actress (Zoe Saldana)(Winner) *Best Director (James Cameron) (Winner) Academy Awards *Art Direction (Winner) *Cinematography (Winner) *Directing (James Cameron) (Nominated) *Film Editing (Nominated) *Music (Score) (James Horner) (Nominated) *Best Picture (James Cameron and Jon Landau) (Nominated) *Sound Editing (Nominated) *Sound Mixing (Nominated) *Visual Effects (Winner) British Academy Awards http://www.bafta.org/awards/film/film-awards-nominations,949,BA.html, BAFTA Film Nominations *Best Cinematography (Mauro Fiore) (Nominated) *Best Director (James Cameron) (Nominated) *Best Editing (Stephen Rivkin, John Refoua, James Cameron) (Nominated) *Best Film (Nominated) *Best Music (James Horner'') (Nominated)'' *Best Production Design (Rick Carter, Robert Stromberg, Kim Sinclair) (Winner) *Best Sound (Christopher Boyes, Gary Summers, Andy Nelson, Tony Johnson, Addison Teague) (Nominated) *Best Special Visual Effects (Joe Letteri, Stephen Rosenbaum, Richard Baneham, Andrew R. Jones) (Winner) Golden Globes *Best Motion Picture: Drama (Winner) *Best Director (James Cameron) (Winner) *Best Original Score (Nominated) *Best Original Song (Nominated) Broadcast Film Critics Association (BFCA) *Best Picture (Nominated) *Best Director (James Cameron) (Nominated) *Best Cinematography (Winner) *Best Art Direction (Winner) *Best Editing (Winner) *Best Makeup (Nominated) *Best Visual Effects (Winner) *Best Sound (Winner) *Best Action Movie (Winner) Saturn Awards *Best Science Fiction Film (Winner) *Best Actor (Sam Worthington) (Winner) *Best Actress (Zoe Saldana) (Winner) *Best Director (James Cameron) (Winner) *Best Writing (James Cameron) (Winner) *Best Supporting Actor (Stephen Lang) (Winner) *Best Supporting Actress (Sigourney Weaver) (Winner) *Best Music (James Horner) (Winner) *Best Production Design (Winner) *Best Special Effects (Winner) New York Critic's Online *Best Picture (Winner) Producers Guild Award *Best Picture (Nominated) Director's Guild Award *Best Director (James Cameron) (Nominated) Writer's Guild Award *Best Original Screenplay (James Cameron) (Nominated) Deleted Scenes James Cameron confirmed that he filmed at least 45 minutes of scenes not included in the theatrical version. On the Extended Collector's Edition, there is 45 minutes of deleted scenes included as part of the collection. Here is a short description of some of those scenes as well as several scenes from the script that were not included in the Extended Collector's Edition: *''Stingbat Attack'': Jake, in his wheelchair, comes near the fence that surrounds Hells Gate, staring at a creature that resembles a stingbat, orange and has wings that appear more bat like, attacks the fence, trying to get at him, but is killed by Lyle Wainfleet. This is reminiscent of the scene described in the original manuscript, where Jake is nearly killed by a slinth, a creature that was replaced by the thanator, near the fence of Hell's Gate. *In the script, Trudy Chacon and Norm Spellman have a romantic relationship. Before she crashes, Trudy whispers: "Norm, I love you." Jake discovers their relationship, when, getting out of a link, finds them sharing their intimacy in Norm's bunk. *There is a scene that takes place after the Assault on the Tree of Souls where Jake, having returned to his avatar body, finds a dying Tsu'tey, whose queue had been cut off by Lyle Wainfleet. Tsu'tey is in much pain and confesses to Jake that he considered him to be a brother and was proud to fight with him. He declares Jake the new Omaticaya clan leader. He then asks Jake to end his life. Jake reluctantly does so with a knife and blesses him with the same rite shown when he killed his first hexapede. This scene was included as part of the extended re-release and later the Extended Collector's Edition, but with minor changes, as Tsu'tey does not lose his queue in either version of the film, and is merely dying from the gunshot injuries that he sustained during the battle. *The mating scene between Jake and Neytiri was cut short because James Cameron felt that it would make some audience members feel uncomfortable, and so that the film would not get an "R" rating. The scene was restored to its original length in both the extended re-release and the Extended Collector's Edition. *The script goes into greater detail during the mating scene. Neytiri says that she appreciates the kisses of Jake, but her people have something more (referring to the connection between queues). Jake is disturbed, because he understands that Neytiri knows that his real body is not there. Neytiri convinces Jake that the only thing that is important is the presence of the two souls. So Jake agrees to connect queues, and they are united forever. After this, Jake, in his human body, goes rigid, understanding the depth of his own actions. *After months in the Na'vi part of his life, Jake starts to hate human food. This fact is in particular shown in a scene later added into the Extended Collector's Edition where Jake refuses to eat a microwave-heated burrito, a food considered by the Na'vi (in the script) as "food for larvae." *''The Dreamhunt'': After having captured his ikran, Jake is actually an "adult" Na'vi. The last rite is the Uniltaron, when a Na'vi will discover his "protective animal", similar to rituals in some Native American cultures. During the rite, Jake sees a toruk, the "last shadow," and is shy about sharing his vision, as the animal is considered to be a symbol of bad luck. Mo'at decrees that the vision is not clear and that Jake is not obliged to share it. *There is also a scene in which Jake, riding an ikran, hunts for a sturmbeest -- an animal which is not featured in the original theatrical release of the film but is present in both the extended re-release and the Extended Collector's Edition. *''Hunt Festival'': Another scene sees Jake and Tsu'tey, during a hunt festival, engage in a drinking contest. Tsu'tey is ready to open himself emotionally to Jake, but Neytiri interrupts them and takes Jake to dance with her, angering Tsu'tey. While Jake and Neytiri dance in the front of the fire, Tsu'tey watches them jealously. This is another sign of the rivalry between Jake and Tsu'tey. This scene is also important as it highlights the fact that Neytiri is falling in love with Jake. Mo'at and Eytukan discuss this and they come to the conclusion that they have to separate the two because Neytiri is promised to Tsu'tey. *''The Challenge'': In another scene, Tsu'tey, upon learning that Jake and Neytiri are mated for life, challenges Jake to a fight to the death. Jake accepts the challenge, and the two fight with staffs. The fight ends when Jake and Grace are returned to their human bodies by Quaritch, and Tsu'tey is stopped from killing Jake's inert avatar by Neytiri. *Another scene shows Grace telling Jake how her school closed: Sylwanin, along with several other Na'vi children, had burned an RDA bulldozer and fled to Grace's school seeking protection. RDA soldiers, however, followed the children to the school and opened fire. Despite Grace's best efforts to keep the Na'vi safe, Sylwanin and many others were killed and Grace herself was shot. The scene was added into the Extended Collector's Edition, although there is no mention of Grace being shot during the massacre. *Following the destruction of the Tree of Voices by the RDA, Tsu'tey (acting under Eytukan's orders) leads a war party against them. The aftermath seen by Quaritch and Parker Selfridge shows several bulldozers destroyed and the squad of mercenaries killed, serving as the decisive moment for the RDA to destroy the Hometree. This scene was inserted into both the extended re-release and the Extended Collector's Edition. *''You're a long way from Earth'': Prior to the Assault on the Tree of Souls, Quaritch takes over the operation, much to Selfridge's fury, who angrily berates the Colonel for "turning the mine-workers local into a freakin' militia!" and tries to stop him from proceeding with the assault. Quaritch dismisses Selfridge and prepares for the upcoming battle. *''New Life'': At the end of the film, Neytiri was supposed to be shown as pregnant with Jake's child. DVD / Blu-ray Releases The theatrical version of the movie was released on April 22nd, 2010 on Blu-ray and DVD. This was a bare-bones release, containing nothing in the way of special features. The Avatar: Extended Collector's Edition, containing all three versions of the film and bonus content, was released on November 16th, 2010. It is a three disc set, containing behind the scenes material as well as deleted scenes. A 3D version featuring the theatrical cut was also released in late 2010. This version was exclusively bundled with Panasonic 3D TVs and Blu-ray players. A general release was planned for Q1 of 2011,http://hdguru.com/avatar-3d-blu-ray-is-coming-in-december/2369/ but the bundling period was extend by one year until early 2012.http://www.hdtvtest.co.uk/news/panasonic-extend-avatar-3d-offer-201103031042.htm Albeit for copies circulating on the internet, these discs are currently not available as stand-alone products. A limited 3D edition was announced for October 15/16 2012.http://www.blu-ray.com/news/?id=9309 Sequels On December 11, 2009, one week before Avatar was released to theaters, James Cameron hinted that he intended to make two sequels if Avatar was successful enough. As of September 2012 the estimated release date of Avatar 2 is Christmas 2015, with Avatar 3 following one year later. While the film franchise was originally intended to be a trilogy, a prequel has also been announced, set 35 years before the first film. Cameron has stated that basically all of the surviving characters would return for Avatar 2. Sam Worthington, Zoe Saldana, Sigourney Weaver, Joel Moore, and CCH Pounder have all signed on for Avatar 2, while Stephen Langhttp://worstpreviews.com/headline.php?id=21708 and Michelle Rodriguez http://www.eonline.com/news/marc_malkin/michelle_rodriguez_talks_avatar_2_gassy/230117 have both expressed interest in returning. When asked about the sequel, Giovanni Ribisi stated that he was not allowed to say anything. http://www.cinemablend.com/new/Giovanni-Ribisi-Talks-Madness-Rum-Diary-27623.html Cameron is currently working on scripts for the second and third films; Pre-production is expected to begin in January 2013. http://herocomplex.latimes.com/2012/09/10/james-cameron-avatar-sequels-a-daunting-writing-task/ Trivia General *The font used for the film's logo is Papyrus, with a few minor adjustments. *A casting call was posted on the website of Mali Finn Casting in early December 2005 for the female lead. The casting call was erroneously reported to be for James Cameron's Battle Angel (2011). However, Battle Angel will be the second of the back-to-back Cameron projects with a planned 2013 release (although the release was pushed further back to begin work on the sequels for Avatar). 'Actors' *Michael Biehn was considered for the role of Colonel Quaritch. He met with James Cameron three times and saw some of the 3D footage, but in the end it simply came down to the fact that Cameron didn't want people thinking it was Aliens (1986) all over again, as Sigourney Weaver had already been cast. *Sigourney Weaver plays a "James Cameron" persona for her character in Avatar. Sigourney stated in an interview, "I teased him because to me I'm playing Jim Cameron in the movie as this kind of brilliant, approach-driven, idealistic perfectionist. But that same somebody has a great heart underneath. So I have to say I was always kind of channeling him." *The second James Cameron film that doesn't feature either Michael Biehn, Bill Paxton, Jennette Goldstein, or Arnold Schwarzennegger, the first being Piranha 2: The Spawning. 'Production' *Announced on June 14, 2005 in the Hollywood Reporter, James Cameron's untitled "Project 880" is a parallel project being developed alongside Battle Angel (2011). It will use the same digital-3D camera system (developed by Vince Pace) and virtual production studio (developed by Robert Legato) that Cameron will use on Battle Angel. *James Cameron originally attempted to get the film made in 1999 as his immediate follow-up to Titanic (1997). However, at the time, the special effects he wanted for the movie ran the proposed budget up to $400 million. No studio would fund the film, and it was subsequently shelved for almost ten years. *James Cameron's first feature film since Titanic (1997). *The movie is 40% live action and 60% photo-realistic CGI. A large amount of motion capture technology was used for the CGI scenes. *Seeing the character of Gollum in The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) convinced James Cameron that CGI effects had progressed enough to make Avatar (2009). Movie *The film is rated PG-13 for intense epic battle sequences and warfare, sensuality, language and some smoking, according to commercials on air. It is James Cameron's third film to receive this rating (with Titanic and The Abyss). *Avatar was the first film to feature the new 20th Century Fox logo, which is animated by Blue Sky Studios, the makers of Ice Age (2002). It was according to trailers and commercials. *The major part of the film takes place in August 2154, 200 years after James Cameron's birth (* 16. August 1954). *President Obama watched Avatar on Thursday, December 31, 2009 with his family. *''Avatar'' is the highest grossing film of all time. Taking inflation into account, it ranks 14th. *''Avatar'' is the first film to earn more than $2 billion worldwide at the box office. References External Links *Wikipedia article: Avatar (2009 film) *Official website: http://www.avatarmovie.com/ *Official YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/user/officialavatar *Unofficial forums: http://www.avatar-forums.com/ *Another Fansite: http://www.naviblue.com/hometree/ *Internet Movie Database: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0499549/ de:Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora ja:アバター (映画) es:Avatar (película) fi:Avatar (elokuva) fr:Avatar (film) it:Avatar (film 2009) nl:Avatar (film) pl:Avatar (film) ru:Аватар (фильм) Category:Avatar Category:Films